I Need a Boyfriend
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily Prentiss needs a boyfriend and fast. Out of the blue she goes into Aaron Hotchner's office and tells him that she needs a boyfriend. Read to find out what happens.


Author's Note: I hope that you all are enjoying my Celine Dion song title prompts even if some of them are short. My mom is still in ICU and in critical condition with no change so I will continue to do the one shots because writing seems to help some of the stress I feel while I'm at the hospital.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Celine Dion song title.

Song Title Prompt: I Need a Boyfriend – Celine Dion

If there was one thing Emily Prentiss hated it was having to attend political functions per her Mother's instructions. She also hated that every time she did go to one her mother tried to set her up with a man of her choosing. She had decided that while she had to go to this function that she would preempt her Mother and bring a date with her. To her there was only one man for the job. She just hoped that she could talk him into it.

She took a deep breath before walking into Aaron's office and she said "Aaron I need a boyfriend."

Aaron Hotchner looked up in surprise with a raised eyebrow. "And you are telling me this why Emily?"

Emily gave Aaron her puppy dog eyes which she knew he could not resist. "Because I have to attend a political function tonight and if I go alone I know my Mom will try to set me up with some guy I can't stand. Will you please go with me and pretend to be my boyfriend? Please, please, pretty please Aaron."

Aaron knew he was in trouble the minute brought out her puppy dog eyes. She was his best friend and the woman he loved even if she did not know it. He would attend this function with her even if he didn't want to go. He didn't want her to have to put up with the men there. Plus he knew how her mom worked.

"Of course I will go with you Emily." Aaron said with a smile.

Emily blew out a breath and grinned. "Thank you so much Aaron. I have my dress here so we can go to your house after work and leave from there. Are you sure Jessica will not mind watching Jack tonight?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "No, Jack was going to be staying with her tonight anyways because I wanted to go out to the bar tonight and I was hoping that you would come with me."

Emily looked surprised because even though her and Aaron were best friends they hardly ever went out with just the two of them. "I would have went with you Aaron. I love spending time with you."

Aaron laughed as he said "I figured you would go even if it was not to spend time with me you would have went because you like the bar."

Emily laughed and said "Well I'm ready to head out when you are. We have to be there by six and I told my Mother I was not staying the whole time. I can't stand these functions."

Aaron looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five now. "Let me get my briefcase and tell Dave that we are leaving a little early and we can head to my house. Do you want to ride home with me and I will pick you up in the morning and bring you too work?"

Emily smiled as she nodded. She walked out of Aaron's office as he got up from his desk to get his briefcase and then he walked to Dave's office while Emily walked to her desk. Thankfully she always parked close to Hotch in the parking garage so she could just get the garment bag out of her car that was holding her dress as they walked t o Aaron's car.

After telling Dave what he was doing Aaron walked over to Emily's desk and took her ready bag from her before putting a hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the BAU bullpen. He could feel eyes on him and he didn't care. He had high hopes for tonight and he was going to make sure that he got what he wanted which was Emily living with him, loving him and eventually his wife.

Once at his house Aaron headed into the master bathroom and quickly showered and dressed in the one tux he had and then he let Emily go in and shower and get dressed. His breath caught when she came out of his bathroom in a emerald green halter dress. She was achingly beautiful in his eyes.

Emily walked out of the bathroom and looked up and found Aaron staring at her. There was something in his eyes that made her pulse race and her heart pound. She thought he looked enticingly sexy in his tux. She had hopes for the way this evening would end.

"Aaron could you zip my dress up the rest of the way please?" Emily asked in a husky soft tone.

Aaron gulped but nodded and walked towards her and then behind her. He looked at her back and had to gulp again. Her neck looked creamy and smooth as silk. He ran his fingers from her hairline down her neck and then back. He felt her shiver at his touch and he could not keep the smile from spreading across his face. She was as affected by him as he was by her.

Once he had her dress zipped up he said in a husky undertone "Emily you look sexy in that dress. I was going to wait until after this function but I can't wait another second. I love you Emily and I want you to live with Jack and me. Before you say anything Jack has already said he wants you to live with us. We both love you Emily and I want you in the same house as us."

Emily's breath caught as she listened to Aaron's impassioned speech. He wanted the exact same thing she did so she gave him a brilliant smile.

"I love you too Aaron and I would very much love to live with you and Jack. So instead of pretending to be my boyfriend tonight does that mean you will actually be my boyfriend?" Emily said in a breathless voice.

Aaron leaned his head down and kissed Emily on the neck, then the cheek and finally her lips. "That is what I would like. Is that alright with you though? I do not want to push you too fast."

Emily's eyes lit up as she said "You are not pushing me at all Aaron. I love you and I want to be your girlfriend."

Aaron grinned and then bent his head and gave Emily a real kiss and once he broke it he said "Let's go before we're late. We can pick this up again later on tonight."

Emily nodded and slipped her shoes on and then leaned over and kissed Aaron on the cheek.


End file.
